


Üresség

by a walking Babel fish (angelette)



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship Study, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/a%20walking%20Babel%20fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Találkozzunk újra.</i> Imádkozna, ha lenne bárki, bármi, amihez lehetne.</p>
<p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358815">Hollow</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth">hithelleth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Üresség

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358815) by [hithelleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth). 



Nem gondolta volna, hogy olyan lesz, mintha egy végtagja hiányozna. Mint a történetekben, amiket olyan régen a Bárkán hallott olyanokról, akik megpróbálták megvakarni bal kezükkel a nem létező jobbat vagy fantom fájdalomról egy régi testrész helyén.

Egyfajta üresség kísérte mindenhová, amit a tudatalattija még nem fogott fel teljesen.

Néha rajtakapta magát azon, hogy vár egy választ, egy éles megjegyzést, egy ötletet, amitől majd a szemét kell forgatnia, egy egyszerű viccet, egy tippet, bármit, tényleg, és aztán oldalra néz és ráeszmél, hogy Clarke nincs ott. Aztán pedig úgy tett, mintha nyújtózkodna vagy a terepet mérné fel, hogy ne vegyék észre a tévedését.

A helyzet még rosszabb volt, ha egyedül maradt és újra átgondolta a napját vagy átrágta magát egyik-két terven, a gondolatai pedig hirtelen szárnyra kaptak és elképzelte, hogy elmeséli Clarke-nak, kíváncsian, hogy mit szólna hozzá, és azt várta, hogy együtt majd megoldják a legújabb problémákat.

És aztán… Aztán érkezett a felismerés pillanata: mindez nem lehetséges, mert Clarke nem volt itt. Ebben a pillanatban érezte a tátongó űr fájdalmát a mellkasában, egy éles, szúró fájdalmat, ami kiszorította a levegőt a tüdejéből.

Ha két hónapja bárki azt mondta volna neki, hogy Clarke hiányát majdnem elviselhetetlennek fogja tartani, Bellamy az arcukba nevetett és elkérte volna az új lötty receptjét, amit Monty és Jasper kutyultak össze, amitől ennyire berúgtak.

Valahogyan − borzalmas körülmények között, emlékeztette magát Bellamy − Clarke az élete nélkülözhetetlen részévé vált.

Az idegesítő, elkényeztetett, túl naiv és idealista lány képviselt mindent, amit Bellamy utált a Bárkán, mindenkit, akit le akart dönteni a kényelmes piedesztáljukról, hogy megmutassa nekik, milyen is az igazság, ha a kizsákmányoltak uralkodnak.

Könnyűnek kellett volna lennie annak, hogy megmutass a _hercegnőnek_ , hogy ki is volt itt a főnök. Meglepetésére − nem, megdöbbenésére − ez mindennek bizonyult, csak annak nem.

A hercegnő sokkal strapabíróbbnak mutatkozott, mint amire számított: hajthatatlan volt, makacs, kiállt Bellamy ellen, provokálta, az őrületbe kergette. De fura módon kiegészítették egymást. És ha meg akarták menteni a 100-akat, össze kellett fogniuk, így meg is tették.

A kelletlen együttműködésük, ami a túlélés miatt kezdődött valamiféle jól olajozott gépezetté változott − bár elég furcsává, talán valami olyanná, amit egy amatőr rakott össze, ami néha nyikorog és csikorog, és néha-néha egy-egy rész kilazul, és rászorul egy kis javítás, de legtöbbször azért működik és nem is akárhogyan.

Megszokta, hogy van, akivel ötletelhet, valaki, aki a méltó párja, aki visszafogja, akiben megbízhat, aki hitt benne, aki arra ösztönözte, hogy minél jobb legyen, valaki, aki nem félt a rossz tetteitől.

Még így is _hercegnőnek_ hívta, olyan becenéven, amit azért adott neki, hogy piszkálja, de végül kedveskedés lett belőle.

És most Clarke elment.

Amikor a Hegyi Emberek elrabolták Clarke-ot, Bellamy-nak az elrablások, szökések és (ismételt) bebörtönzések közepette, majd a Földiekkel való harc után, nem igazán volt ideje, hogy hiányolja Clarke-ot.

Most viszont lecsendesedett a túlélésért való küzdelem, habár biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem fog sokáig tartani. De most a Földiek és a Bárkatúlélők újraépítettek mindent, a sebeiket nyalogatták és a maradék embereik visszatérését ünnepelték Weather-hegyből, átmenetileg megfeledkeztek az árulás áráról és hogy milyen embertelenségeket követtek el, hogy itt legyenek, ahol most vannak.

Most rengeteg ideje adódott arra Bellamynak, amikor a gondolatait nem tudta mással lekötni és a figyelme összevissza tévedt. Leginkább az ürességre, amit érzett, és arra, aki be tudta azt tölteni, de most nem állt mellette.

Persze, Bellamy megértette, hogy Clarke miért ment el.

Amit Weather-hegyen tettek súlyként nehezedett Clarke-ra.

Nem mintha Bellamy maga teljesen rendben lett volna a helyzettel. Megölni azt a sok embert… rossz dolog volt. Abban a pillanatban viszont szükségesnek tűnt, hogy megmentsék a _saját_ embereiket, de attól még nem lett helyes vagy jó dolog. Bellamynak sem tetszett az ötlet, de együtt tudott vele élni.

Clarke viszont nem. (Bellamy felajánlotta, hogy megbocsát a lánynak. De ez nem az ő dolga volt.)

Talán azért volt ez így, mert Bellamy nem érezte magát eleve jó embernek, talán mert lakozott benne valami elemi sötétség, és talán mert minden ellenére, ami a földre szállásuk óta történt, ugyanez a sötétség nem emésztette fel Clarke-ot, még nem. (És soha nem is fogja, remélte Bellamy, a lány érdekében.)

Talán azért volt ez így, mert Clarke adta ki a parancsot, hogy árasszák el radioaktivitással az 5-ös Szintet. (Bellamy a lány kezére tette a sajátját, amikor meghúzta a kart, a saját kezét is be akarta mocskolni, hogy együtt legyenek ezért felelősek egy olyan dologért, amiért nincs megbocsátás. A gesztus nem oszlatta el egy kicsit sem Clarke bűntudatát. De aztán, persze, Bellamy sejtette, hogy így lesz.)

Talán visszatarthatta volna Clarke-ot, lebeszélhette volna arról, hogy elmenjen, a francba is, erővel is visszarángathatta volna a táborba. És aztán azt nézhette volna, hogy felfalja a bűntudat bármikor valakire ránézett és visszaemlékezett volna arra, hogy mit is tett. Elsorvadt volna, utálta volna önmagát és Bellamyt is… ezt nem bírta volna ki.

Szóval hagyta, hogy Clarke elmenjen, remélve, hogy valahol békére lel, remélve, hogy egy nap visszatalál.

Ez volt a másik dolog: aggódott Clarke-ért.

Ha az a hercegnő lett volna, mint első nap, akkor aránytalanul nagyobb oka lett volna az aggodalomra. A tény, hogy Clarke már megváltozott azóta emlékeztette arra, hogy csendesítse le egy kicsit az aggodalmát.

Azóta Clarke sokat tanult a túlélésről, tudta, hogyan védje meg magát, és hogyha nem tudta harccal megoldani a helyzetet, akkor a legtöbb esetben ki tudta magát beszélni a bajból.

Ahogy a napok teltek és Bellamy próbált az új világhoz igazodni, egy Clarke nélküli világhoz, ez adott neki okot a reményre.

_Találkozzunk újra._

Hinnie kellett abban, hogy az idő múltával újra találkoznak. Kollégákként, társakként, barátokként, szerelmesekként. Bármelyikként. (Mindegyikként.)

Imádkozna, ha lenne bárki, bármi, amihez lehetne − talán a régi istenekhez, akikről hallott, a fához, a Földhöz magához.

Ehelyett a kőre gondolt, amin sétált, a fákra, amik mellett elhaladt, az ujjai között csorgó vízre, a szélre, ami az arcába fújt − ugyannak a Föld elemeire, amin Clarke is járt valahol.

_Hadd térjen vissza hozzám._

Mert a világ, a jövő elképzelhetetlennek tűnt, ha nem láthatja újra Clarke-ot.


End file.
